Trout Mouth and Trouty Mouth
by queenbee15
Summary: What will happen when Sam and Rachel are forced to be duet partners. Will sparks fly? Will someone get jealous of their budding romance? Will they go to Prom together? Well, you'll just have to see;
1. Chapter 1

Rachel glared at Quinn across the room, watching as she talked to Finn about campaigning for Prom King and Queen. She missed Finn so much, she loved him, but Rachel had to be strong. She tried not to show her jealously. After Regionals she was sure Finn would come back to her after their tight embrace, but apparently he didn't.

"Alright guys, next is Nationals and what we need is a killer set list, I was thinking maybe a classic song and then a original number since the crowd seemed to like our songs", Will Schuester said. "Since you guys seemed to like singing in duets, I was thinking maybe we can do that again."

"I pick Artie", Brittany said, while sitting in Artie's lap.

"Actually your going to pick your partner out of a hat, and whoever you get, you have to stay with", Mr. Shue said.

Most people were pretty bummed, because they wanted to get their significant others as their duet partner, but Rachel Berry was hoping to get Finn. I know that after we sing our duet, he'll come crawling back, Rachel thought in the back of her mind.

"Alright, Quinn you can go first", Mr. Schue said handing her the black fedora hat, that contained the glee members names.

"Um, I got Tina", Quinn said, trying not to sound disappointed. Tina wasn't very happy either, she was hoping to get Mike as her duet partner.

The next person to come up was Santana, "I got Artie", Santana said already plotting her plan to get Brittany to realize that she belongs with her.

Finn volunteered to go next, he was hoping to get a non dude this time, unlike last time they drew names from a hat. As he fished around in the fedora, he picked a name. Rachel crossed her fingers secretly, hoping he would say her name, but instead he said, "Mercedes". Finn didn't complain, he'd never sang with Mercedes before. It would definitely be different.

Rachel then shot up out of her seat to grab a folded piece of paper. As she unraveled it, the name contained three letters, "Sam". She'd never even talked to Sam, let alone sang with him. How does she know if their voices would even go together? She wasn't very happy, and to his expression he didn't look very pleased either.

As Brittany got Puck, and Lauren got Mike. Everyone had moved chairs by their partners to discuss song selections, except for Rachel and Sam who just sat there uncomfortably. Sam was the one to break the ice. "So, um, what song do you want to sing for our duet?", Sam said, wishing he would have gotten someone less bossy and controlling, even though Rachel wasn't even speaking now.

"Whatever you want to do, I mean I-", Rachel said, then being interrupted by the sound of the bell.

"Look, why don't I just come over to your house tonight and we can figure it out?", Sam said, he never noticed much, but Rachel was very pretty and cool, when she's not begging for solos and storming out of Glee. He wasn't _falling for Rachel Berry, he just kind of didn't dislike her as much anymore._

"_All right, tonight at 7, I will make a list of possible songs we could do", Rachel said, being her regular self again. Maybe sharing a duet with Sam wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean Sam definitely wasn't bad looking, and his lips were, well, adorable. _

_Quinn glared over at Rachel and Sam. She wasn't very happy they were doing a duet together, since she still had feelings for him. Even though she was with Finn, Sam was her first true love and she couldn't stand seeing man hands over there making googly eyes at him. _


	2. I'm Yours

**Hey! I hope you like my attempt at Samchel. And just so we are clear, I am a huge Finchel fan, but I just wanted to write something different, besides Finn needs to learn his lesson. Anyways please please please review! I appreciate long reviews, and short ones too:) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please excuse any grammar errors! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, etc.. But Lea Michele did tweet me last month;)**

Rachel was prepared for Sam when he walked through the door of her room.

"Your dads said you'd be up here", Sam said while observing her room. He noticed a huge amount of trophies on her dresser, and stood in awe. "Damn, how many singing competitions have you won?"

"36 to be exact, I try to sign up for any singing competition available, but since I started glee club, I really haven't had time", Rachel said loving that he admired her achievements. "For sectionals last year, I tried to convince Mr. Schuester to let me keep our trophy in my room, but he insisted on the trophy case in the school". Rachel said, walking her way towards him.

"I really like this one", Sam said picking up the trophy with a gold star mounted on it.

"Really? It looks just like the one you guys gave me in glee", Rachel said sarcastically knowing that it _was_ the trophy they awarded her.

Sam smiled, "You know, you really did deserve it, you were a huge part of us winning".

"Yeah, I know", Rachel said jokingly, "I'm kidding, thanks". Rachel smiled, she didn't mind Sam being her partner now. As she reached for the trophy, she accidentally brushed his hand, she felt a spark and Rachel knew he felt it too. They took a glance at each other then Rachel said, "Um, so, uh, I have some ideas for our song selection", Rachel said making her way to sit on her bed, "Your more Jason Mraz and Bruno Mars type singer, so I was thinking maybe we could do one of their songs".

Sam contemplated on if she would be okay for him to sit on her bed, or if it would be really awkward. Then he saw her motioning for him to sit. "That sounds great, um, we could do 'I'm Yours', I can play that on the guitar", Sam said hoping she would like his song selection.

"That actually sounds great, our harmony would be great together! What a fantastic idea Sam!", Rachel said smiling and wanting to hug him, but wasn't sure. So she just patted his shoulder.

"You know I could give you some guitar lessons, if you want?", Sam said, offering.

Rachel thought about her playing the guitar, it was a instrument she hadn't mastered or even tried to master, so she said, "Sure, that would be great, um, when we practice for our duet you could give me lessons".

"That would be great. So tomorrow, after school? I'll bring my guitar", Sam said smiling.

"Okay, that sounds great", Rachel said, and for 10 seconds they stared deep into each others eyes.

After Sam realized what was happening, he said "Oh, I just remembered, I have to go pick up my little brother from karate, uh, I'll see you tomorrow". Sam said rushing out of her room.

Sam couldn't help but wait for glee practice to be over so that he could teach Rachel to play guitar. He figured it would be a little challenging, but Rachel was the type to not give up.

"Alright guys, how is the duets coming along", Mr. Schue said as everyone in unison said, 'Great'. "Good, good! Well keep practicing, Friday is the big day!".

Finn couldn't help but miss Rachel. He saw her all happy than usual, and couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy? After practice he decided to talk to her. "Hey Rachel, I was thinking maybe we should practice for Nationals. Like maybe at your house? I need help on a note I'm working on".

"Sorry Finn to upset you, but your with Quinn let her help you, I have other things to do", Rachel said, although it was painful to say, she was too happy to let anyone rain on her parade.

"Oh really? I like what?" Finn said, thinking maybe she had singing practice or something.

"Sam is teaching me to play guitar, and besides we have to work on our duet", Rachel said, while walking away.

"Oh, um, alright", Finn said walking away feeling dissed.

Rachel quickly drove home, so that she could get ready for Sam to come over. Yeah, she had to admit it, she was starting to get butterflies when she passed Sam and talked to him. She re-did her make up (not too much, and definitely not like the sad clown hooker look she rocked that one time), fluffed her hair, and brushed her teeth again for the 4th time. When she heard him knocking on her bedroom door, she jumped up and answered excitedly. She saw him with his hair the same way she saw it last, guitar hung behind his back, and his football practice shirt on.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to change, I wanted to be on time", Sam said knowing how much, being promptly on time meant to Rachel.

"Its alright", Rachel said smiling and sitting on her bed waiting.

Sam then sat on her bed too, and pulled the guitar closer to him to show her the chords. As he showed her the chords, and she memorized them. He grabbed her hand to show them where they go. After a couple of tries and laughs, she finally learned to play a couple of notes to a song. "Alright, so your hand goes right here for the next verse", Sam said grabbing her hand again to where the chords were.

"Okay, I think I got it", Rachel said, grabbing the guitar, and started playing the few little chords like she was a pro. When she finished what she had learn, she jumped up and down squealing with delight. "Oh my gosh! I did it", she said as she hugged Sam's neck.

He returned the embrace. He could feel her small, little body against his body. After their hug, she looked at him, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was amazing, it lasted to many seconds as they slowly made out for the first time with each other.

**Really hope you enjoyed...REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ENJOY AND REVIEW! ALSO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THAT SHOW CALLED GLEE.**

Although, the kiss didn't really happen. Rachel's imagination ran wild after their long embrace, and she had a feeling to just go for it and kiss him, but decided not to. After their hug, Rachel asked if he would like a snack, he agreed that he did and Rachel went down stairs to get them some food. While she was down there, Sam couldn't help but look around her brightly colored room and the Broadway Musical posters and well, everything.

When Rachel came back with the snacks, she saw him staring around her room, "Admiring the décor?", Rachel said jokingly as she placed the variety of snacks on her bed.

"Your room is just so…you", Sam said while grabbing for a chip. It felt like he was seeing another side of Rachel Berry, the sweet, nice, not solo stealing Rachel. He was glad they were becoming some what friends, he liked having her company.

"So, I think our song for the duet contest is perfect! Maybe after we eat we can practice some more", Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Can we, you know, just hang out for the rest of the day? And not worry about the solo right now? I mean, I think our work today was a wrap", Sam said. He couldn't help but be honest, I mean his hands were sore from playing all those chords and teaching her how to play, he just needed a break.

"Oh, alright", Rachel said trying to relax. Maybe her random want to be close to Sam was just a little desperation, she just only thought Sam as a really good friend. A sweet, kind, talented, cute lipped friend. "So what is it you want to do?"

"Wel- damn, my mom just texted me, I got to go babysit my brother and sister while she goes to work", Sam said aggravated. He loved his younger siblings, but he just wished he had someone to help him with the little rugrats.

"I could come help you, I'm great with kids", Rachel said, having a flashback to when she sang for the little kids at a local elementary school and they all loved her. Besides, she didn't want to be home alone, especially when her dads weren't home from work yet.

"You would do that? I mean they're kind of a handful sometimes", Sam said, appreciating Rachel's help.

"Oh, no worries, I can deal with kids", Rachel said smiling. While they were headed out Berry household, Sam's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey, yeah, yeah. Okay Mom, bye", Sam said as he hung the phone up. "Well, no babysitting tonight, my mom got laid off for tonight".

"Oh, well maybe another time, just call me whenever you need me, ok?", Rachel said walking back up the stairs to her room.

"You will be the first one I call", Sam said flashing her a smile. He figured he just underestimated Rachel, because he was beginning to actually like her in a friendly manner, he no longer wanted to take his own life when she went on and on and on about herself and singing solos. Him and Rachel were becoming…friends, and he liked this feeling with her. As he left, he thought about tomorrow when he would see her in glee and wonder if he would just start hating her all over again and the friendship they shared today would be gone. He hoped this feeling would never end.

The next day, every chance Sam and Rachel got, they would talk about glee or their duet or just something random. They enjoyed each others company, and the rest of the glee club took notice. They would laugh constantly or talk about how much his Matthew McConaughey imitation sounded just like him.

Finn took notice too, but not very much. His focus was on Quinn, because that was his girlfriend after all and all she was talking about was campaigning for Prom Queen which Prom was next week. He would nod his head when necessary and say yeah a couple of times so she would think he was paying attention.

"Alright guys, tomorrow is the big day for your solos!", Mr. Schue said hoping they were working hard on his assignment.

The bell rang for activities to be over, and Rachel drove home saying goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes, and Sam, although she would see him in less than 45 minutes to practice their duet. When he got there, they practiced for literally an hour straight, and it was good. Their voices together were flawless and the guitar playing made it even better. When Rachel was happy with what they accomplished, she told him that they didn't have to practice anymore today.

As Sam smiled at her, he looked over to her opened closet with a visible formal pink dress hanging out. And then he remembered. Prom. He had forgotten all about Prom, that he had no one to go with, and didn't want to go alone. Then he got an idea. "So Rachel, who are you going to Prom with?", Sam said.

"No one, me and Mercedes are just going to fly solo", Rachel said smiling at him, imagining her and Mercedes just having a great time together. And Sam asked the impossible.

"Would you go to Prom with me?", Sam said singing the words and playing a little tune on his guitar at the same time.

Rachel wasn't expecting this, but before she could answer he told her quickly. Just as friends. And she answered, "Of course!", she said while giving him a hug. When she tried to pull away, one of her cardigan's buttons was stuck on Sam's guitar string. She tried not to yank too hard back, for she didn't want to pull the button off the small jacket. As Sam tried to loosen the button off the string, he accidentally grazed her right breast. Rachel's face turned a little pink, as Sam said,

"um, sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just trying to fix the button, uh", Sam said awkwardly. He didn't know what to say, he had just her inappropriately and didn't know how she would take it. From what he heard from Finn, she was a prude. So he was ready to hear her smite him and what not, but she didn't.

"It's ok, it was an accident", Rachel said smiling. She knew he felt awkward, and was trying to help break the awkwardness. Finally, after trying to loosen the small button, Rachel took upon herself and took the cardigan off. While she managed to do so, as she pulled her arm out of the sleeve, she elbowed Sam in the lip. "Oh! I am so sorry Sam! Are you okay?" Rachel said, feeling terrible.

"Yeah, its all good", Sam said, with a small lisp, feeling that his bottom lip was getting swollen. He kind of figured he deserved it though after invading her privacy, so I accepted her apology.

"Here let me help you", Rachel said as she got a wet rag and soaked up the blood coming from his lip. "There, its stopped bleeding".

"Thanks, you know, if your singing career doesn't work out, you could always be a nurse", Sam said jokingly, knowing that Rachel's singing career will succeed no doubt.

Rachel just smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"Is my lip swollen? I can't tell, my lips are normally the size of a normal person's swollen mouth", Sam said.

Rachel leaned in closer to inspect his lip to see if it was swollen. When her face was just inches away from his, they stopped for a second, feeling like they were about to kiss when they both turned away and changed the subject.

The next day in glee it was time for the duets. Sam and Rachel decided to go last, to see the rest of the competition. The competition was adequate, but wouldn't beat what they had in store.

"Alright, we have Sam and Rachel coming up for their duet now. Rachel, the song is appropriate this time right? No school girl and priest outfits?", Mr. Schue said half joking.

"No, I promise Mr. Schuester, hopefully this performance won't offend anyone", Rachel said looking at Finn and Quinn.

Mr. Schue gave the go ahead to start, and they began. The song went along smoothly, just as they had practiced and even better than they thought. It seemed like there was a lot of emotion between them as they sang Jason Mraz's song. Rachel could feel Sam's eyes locked on hers with his swollen lipped smile. She couldn't help, but think he looked so cute when he sang and especially since this song was in his wheelhouse. After their song ended, some of the glee members clapped. Mr. Schue called it excellent and said that there maybe a duet for them at Nationals. Rachel smiled and sat down next to Sam in their seats.

"Alright, now everyone will choose who they think was the best group", Mr. Schue said handing out pieces of tiny paper to write down the contestant's names.

When Mr. Schuester got all the pieces of paper back, he said, "It's a tie, between Finn and Mercedes and Sam and Rachel". Rachel and Finn took a quick glance at each other after hearing both of their names called. "Well congrats to both groups, you guys did an excellent job", Mr. Schue said encouragingly.

After glee, Sam ran up to Rachel as she was leaving. "Hey Rach, I know I duet practicing was over, but I was wondering if you would want to come babysit tonight with me, Emily and Austin want to meet you".

"Really? That sounds great!", Rachel said excitedly as she got in the car with him.

Finn saw her get into his car, and wondered what they were doing. He felt a little sting of jealousy when he saw the happiness in Rachel's eyes as she looked longingly at Sam.

When they got to Sam's house, Rachel said, "I didn't know you lived right next door to Finn and Kurt?".

"Yeah, Kurt tries to come over and make me listen to show tunes and watch musicals" Sam said thinking of Kurt trying to make him watch "Singing in the Rain" and "Gypsy".

Rachel just smiled as they made their way into his house. The first thing she saw was two little kids running towards her, already hugging her as if they've known her forever. "Hey guys", Rachel said hugging them back, wishing she had siblings of her own.

After a while of playing hide and go seek with them, and tag, Sam and Rachel were worn out. "Sammie! We still want to play!", Austin said as Sam was making his way towards the couch at 11:30 a.m. and Rachel soon followed as Emily held on to her leg tightly. "Let us, catch our breath for a little bit and then we'll play with you again", Rachel said as she crashed on the same couch as Sam.

Rachel woke up to the sound of birds chirping, but not her normal birds she usually heard outside her window. She opened her eyes to see half her body curled softly on top of Sam and his body below hers. She noticed that there was a blanket wrapped around them and two stuff animals beside them. Probably from the kids, she figured. As she lifted her body off of his, he woke up abruptly.

As Sam yawned, he lifted his eyelids to see Rachel standing up fixing her wrinkled up dress and trying to maintain her very messy hair. "Good morning sunshine", Sam said smiling, knowing that what had happened was completely harmless.

"Good morning", Rachel said smiling, "I have to go, I had fun taking care of the kids, but my dads are going to be worried, not knowing where I am".

"Well don't leave without me fixing you breakfast or something to repay you for helping me with the munchkins", Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, I have to go", Rachel said leaning down towards the couch to give him a simple kiss on the cheek. "Bye".

As she left Sam's house, she realized that her car was still at the school. When she went back inside Sam's shirt was off and was getting comfortable. "I left my car at the school, remember?", Rachel said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, lets ride", Sam said quickly, not wanting Rachel to get in trouble with her dads.

As they left the door of his house, Kurt couldn't help but notice Rachel walking out of Sam's house at 7 a.m. in the morning and knew that he had some juicy gossip to tell Mercedes and Tina, Monday at school. Finally, a hot Hollywood like scandal, Kurt thought with a smirk.

**TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
